


Abstinenční příznaky

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	

Slunce pomalu klesalo pod úroveň celodenního příkrovu mraků a tesně před západem ozářilo celé město teplým oranžovým světlem. Byl to uspokojivý den.  
Sherlock s Johnem se vraceli do bytu, kde kdysi bydleli spolu, jenže teď, po Johnově svatbě s Mary to byl opět jen příbytek samotářského podivína. Případ se vyvíjel přesně dle dedukcí, ovšem adrenalin začínal opadat až teď, když kráčeli dolů Baker Street. John měl v úmyslu odnést ty poslední věci, které po něm v bytě ještě zůstaly a připravit pokoj pro nového nájemníka.  
Sherlock věděl, že tak brzo se tam nikdo nenastěhuje…na Johna si zvykal dlouho, nebo spíš dlouho trvalo, dokud pochopil, že je jeho nejlepším přítelem.  Pouštět si do osobního prostoru dalšího cizince bylo nad jeho síly.  
John si evidentně užíval teplo zapadajícího slunce, měl rád takové věci – _jednoduché věci,_ byla to jedna z mála věcí, které na něm Sherlock skryté obdivoval – schopnost těšit se z maličkostí.  
Když za sebou zavřeli dveře domu, světlo náhle zmizelo a padlo na ně šero.

Paní Hudsonovou ani její televizi nebylo v příbytku slyšet. V celém domě bylo ticho. Sherlock by to v životě nepřiznal, ale v tu chvíli mu _něco jiného_ než dedukce napovědělo, že tam nejsou sami. John stoupl na první schod, jenže on jej beze slov předešel, rychle vyběhl po schodech a otevřel dveře do  bytu.  Na prahu ztuhl a unikla mu tichá nadávka.Hned za ním vstoupil John, zvědavý, co donutilo jeho chladného a racionálního přítele klít.  


V pokoji, kde pomalu dohasínalo večerní slunce někdo seděl na pohovce a se zájmem se prohraboval v Sherlockově počítači. Když vpadli dovnitř, neochotně odtrhla oči od obrazovky, usmála se a vstala.  
Sherlockovi vypověděla službu většina jeho obranných systémů. V panice, kterou se mu jen stěží podařilo skrýt se podíval na Johna a snažil se ztotožnit s jeho pohledem na ženu, která stála před nimi a schladit tak své pálící se obvody.

John právě procházel po výšce její postavy.

_Vysoká, vyšší než John a jen o pár čísel nižší než já._

Johnův pohled se zastavil na její tváři, někoho mu připomínala…  
  
_Někdy mě neuvěřitelně rozčiluje tvá závratná rychlost rezavé tříkolky, příteli._

John byl evidentně nepoužitelný a tak byl Sherlock nucený přesunout svou pozornost zpátky na ženu.

_Její tvář se od posledního setkání před pěti lety téměř nezměnila. Pár vrásek v koutcích očí, tělo ztratilo i poslední obliny, které ho spájeli s dětstvím a mladostí, zůstala jen šlachovitá pružnost, jakou pozoroval v tomto věku i u sebe. Linie čelisti byla ostřejší, vlasy kratší a očí…jako kdyby se koukal do zrcadla. Temného, pokřiveného zrcadla._

Raději přešel k oděvu, ze kterého se dalo přečíst víc – a zda chceme nebo ne, je naším autoportrétem, jak řekla Irene.

_Dle stavu spodního lemu kalhot a nepatrných skvrn na levé straně- zřejmě Westminster, často chodí taxíkem, na ramenou saka známky po častém nošení kabátu s kvalitní podšívkou a šály z vlny…_

Zarazil se. Měla na sobě _jeho_ oblek. A košili. Bosá chodidla jen dotvářela celkový dojem, ze kterého by správný závěr vyvodil nejen John ale možná i Lestrade. Když se usmála křivým úsměvem, tak velice mu to připomnělo Mycrofta, že téměř  vybuchl.

„Johne, mohu ti představit mou sestru Euros?“

John v překvapení otevřel ústa, ale hned je zase zavřel, když ho dostihla jeho soudnost a výchova.

„Těší mě,“ usmál se bezprostředně, i když maličko nervózně a podal ženě ruku na pozdrav. Euros ji přijala s mírným pokývnutím hlavy.  Způsob, jakým se John pak podíval na Sherlocka mu napověděl, jak velice mu je podobná. Nebyli strašidelně identičtí, podoba sourozenců se jim však nedala upřít.

„ Ráda vás poznávám doktore Watsone – soudíc dle vašeho překvapeného výrazu předpokládám, že můj drahý bratr mne příliš často nezmiňuje.“ Hlas měla zamatový, hluboký na ženu, zvláštním způsobem působil na oblast pod žebry.

„Po pravdě, o jeho rodině se nedozvídám právě z jeho vůle. Mycroft-“  
John se zarazil a nejistě se podíval na Euros, jako kdyby si uvědomil, že neví, zda je sestrou také jemu. Totální ego, které z ní vyzařovalo a způsob, jakým právě zvedala koutek úst ho však nakonec nenechala na pochybách. Zda už to Sherlock chtěl nebo ne, tohle měl se svým bratrem také společné.  
„ – se musel také představit sám, i když to nebylo zrovna konformní setkání,“ dokončil větu uvolněněji.  
„ Johne, ujišťuji tě, že Mycroft je v porovnání s touhle osobou jen děcko, které dostalo mravenčí farmu.“  
Sherlock byl napjatý a celou dobu se díval na Euros – a ona mu pohled opětovala se stejnou intenzitou.  
Jenže zatímco on přemýšlel, kam by se vrhl do bezpečí, ona se evidentně dobře bavila. Ticho se prodlužovalo a začínalo být nepříjemné.

„ Johne, ocenil bych, kdyby ses pro své věci vrátil zítra,“ promluvil nakonec Sherlock tichým hlasem.  
„ Co? No…tak dobře. Mějte se-“ pokynul Euros a věnoval ještě jeden pohled Sherlockovi, který se díval na svou sestru způsobem, jako když se bojíte odtrhnout pohled od jedovatého pavouka nebo hada, kterého jste právě objevili v obývacím pokoji. Kdyby jste uhnuli pohledem třeba jen na sekundu, ta havěť může někam zalézt a pokousat vás v spánku. Nebylo to tak daleko od pravdy.

…

Když se za Johnem zavřely dveře, Sherlock se trochu uvolnil.  
„Tak, _Pohromo,_ smím se zeptat,  proč jsi přišla?“ zeptal se jedovatě a otočil se, aby šel do kuchyně.  
_Tohle by si John jistě užil, Sherlock Holmes je nervózní z něčeho jiného než nudy nebo lidské hlouposti. To by bylo kliků na blog!_  
Euros sykla jazykem.  
„Myslela jsem, že tu dětskou přezdívku jsi už dávno zavrhl,“ odvětila, když se usadila v  _jeho_ křesle.  
„ Neztrácí na pravdivosti.“ Sherlock vybral dva šálky a postavil vodu na čaj. Z bezpečné vzdálenosti se na ni zadíval.

_Nezáleží na tom, jak daleko té zaženu…vždycky se vrátíš, abys mně trápila. Nenávidím tě za to. Ale ještě víc nenávidím sebe – za to, co cítím pokaždé, když se objevíš._

Ruce se mu zachvěli, když naléval čaj a porcelán jemně cinkal. Ovládl se a podnos odnesl k stolku. Celou dobu ho pozorovala. Její pohled změkl, již nebyl krutý a analytický.

„Proč jsi tady?“ zeptal se znovu, když se usadil v Johnově křesle a nalil šálek sobě i jí.  
„Och, Sherlocku…“ podívala se někam za něj. „- byla jsem za Mycroftem. Řekněme v státní záležitosti. Požádal mne o to.“ Přijala podávaný čaj.  
„ Dostalas z ničeho nic záchvat lásky k bližnímu?“  
Usmála sa, jenže ne ironicky, jen...rezignovaně. Zrak jí padl dolů k pařící se tekutině v jejích dlaních.  
_  
Ne, jen tohle ne._ Sherlock cítíl, jak se jeho těžce vybudované hradby bortí.

„Víš, každý z nás si zvolil vlastní cestu. Já se snažím nekřížit tu tvoji – jednou si mně o to ve jménu zachování zdravého rozumu nás obou požádal.“

„ A přece se jednou za pár let objevíš,“ přikývl Sherlock s vážnou tváří.

„ Promiň, nechtěla jsem tě vyvést z rovnováhy,“ odložila svůj čaj a vstala.

„ Oblek ti nechám vyčistit . Měl to být jen žert. Vzpomínka na staré časy.“

Odcházela.

Sherlock silně zavřel oči , aby zvládl hučení ve své hlavě. _Příboj._

 _„_ Počkej, _“_ promluvil, když zaslechl vrznutí podlahové desky u dveří. V té chvíli už věděl, že to slovo bude litovat. Vstal a šel k ní.

„Pořád ještě nejsem vyrovnaný.“ Přiblížil se k ní na vzdálenost předloktí, hledíc do země.  
„ To ani já,“ odpověděla Euros. Ona pohledem nikdy neuhýbala, natáhla ruku, jemně mu zvedla bradu a donutila ho podívat se na ni.  
„ Nikdy nebudeme. Má cenu něco s tím něco dělat? Nikdy jsme nechtěli zapadnout.“  
Usmála se a vrásky v koutcích jejích očí prohloubili.  
„Ne,“ souhlasil Sherlock.  
Poslední louč slunce pronikl cez zaprášené okno a ozářil její vlasy. Dovolil si zvednout ruku a dotknout se jich. Bázlivě procházel po jejích spáncích, kdy byly nejjemnější  a ucítil známou vůni. Nadechl se a zavřel oči.  
_Už je pozdě. Utoneš. Znovu._  
Vzdoroval už jenom minutu a pak ji sevřel v náručí. Opětovala mu to a zabořila nos do vlasů za jeho uchem. Nadechla se stejně prudce jako on.  
„ _Bože…_ “  
„Oba víme, že bůh není,“ odpověděla mu šeptem.  
Chvíli tak stáli a Sherlock doufal, že čas se zastavil. Byl jeho nepřítelem, vždy odnesl všechno co měl rád a nechával mu jen zbytky. Útržky vzpomínek, které si uchovával jako poklady v Paláci mysli. Jen málokdy se na ně chodil dívat. Ale teď…teď to bylo skutečné.  
_Pamatuješ, jak si za mě dokončovala…_  
Četl v jejich očích:  
_…věty?_

 Rukou procházel po linii její čelisti a dolů po krku, až se límečku _své_ černé košile. Dovolil si krátký pohled do jejich očí – byl tam jen strach, že se tato chvíle rozplyne jako příliš živá vzpomínka, jako sen, ze kterého se –stejně jako on – náhle probudí a bude  zrůdně osamělý.  
Sáhl po jejím vrchním knoflíčku, zatímco ona rozepla ten jeho. Navzájem si svlékli stejná saka i košile.  
„ Tuhle jsi posledně neměla,“  přešel konečky prstů po dvojici jizev, které se tahaly od lopatek, přes žebra až k břichu.  
„ Minulé jaro, Litva.“ Odtrhla oči od jeho tváře a klouzala nimi po nahé půlce jeho těla.  
„ Ani škrábanec,“  zkonstatovala.  
„ Moje nejsou vidět.“  
Ohryzek mu poskočil, jak se sklonil, aby se konečně dotkl jejich rtů.

Nejdřív zdráhavě, neboť se bál, že se rozplyne. Nakonec se však přes něj převalila vlna frustrace, dlouhých pět let potlačované zlosti a dobře skryté touhy. Povalil ji na pohovku, která zasténala pod vahou jejich těl. Nevzpírala se a nebojovala o nadvládu, nechala ho svléct ji _jeho_ kalhoty.  Přešel dlaní po zvrásněné kůži na jejím stehně. Tohle si pamatoval…popálenina. Navzdory všem zraněním tohle tělo miloval – specifickou vůni kůže a vlasů, drobné změny, které přinášel čas. Toužil ho vlastnit, zároveň si však bolestivě uvědomoval, že to není možné. Ne kvůli konvencím, které jim oběma byly ukradeny, ale kvůli životů, které se rozhodli vést. Jejich cesty se rozešly a jemu nezůstávalo nic jiného než si užívat tyto krátké záblesky štěstí, když se jejich dráhy setkaly.

Zkoumavě se zahleděl do jejich očí, zamračil se, snažíc se z ní něco vyčíst. Jenže to, co na něj odtamtud hledělo byl jen on sám – a nebylo se kam skrýt. Jeho vlastní hrůzy a frustrace, asketický život, jež si vybral, neustálá válka se sebou samým, která probíhala pod ledovým příkrovem zevnějšku. Tady byla jediná osoba na světě, která ho dokonale chápala i beze slov, která _se mu vyrovnala._ Upnul se k ní jako k jedinému pevnému bodu ve svém vesmíru a jeho dech se ustálil.  
Oči se jí rozšířili, když do ní pronikl.  
Chvíli tak zůstal, vychutnávajíc  nesnesitelnou intimitu té chvíle. Dlouho to ovšem nevydržel a poddal se agresi, které v něm pět let tiše dřímala.

 _Když se to stalo poprvé, bylo mu asi šestnáct. Ještě pořád si pamatoval vůni prachu a zatuchlých místností toho opuštěného domu – ještě pořád ho měl někde ve své mysli. Pamatoval si, jak poprvé splynul s bytostí, která byla jeho dokonalým odrazem. Někde hluboko uvnitř tušil, že on je tím samým pro ni. Zvláštní pocit, tak nezvyklý, tak…naplňující._  
  


Procházel prsty po jejích zpocené čele a cítil, jak se dolů kolem něj pomalu svírá. Zavřela oči , zajela rukou do jeho mokrých vlasů  a když přišel její vrchol, pevně ji sevřela. Netrvalo dlouho a ta bolest mu pomohla za ní do světla.

Když se probrali, kolem nich panovala střídavě tma a pruhy světla z pouličních lamp. Pot na jejich tělech byl studený. Sherlock pořád svíral Euros v náručí, podvědomé gesto, které nemělo nic se sexualitou, ovšem mělo dost co dělat s jeho dětstvím. Vzduch kolem nich byl chladný a tak natáhl ruku za starou přikrývkou, aby ji přes ně přehodil. Mezi nimi nebylo nic než jen krásné horké vzduchoprázdno.

Nechtěl se probudit, umíněně nechával zavřená víčka, i když ho něžně pohladila po tváři.

„Musím jít.“  
„Ne.“  
Sevřel ji pevněji.  
„ Proč jsi vždy tak tvrdohlavý?“  
„Proč jsi vždy tak krutá?“  
Konečně otevřel oči a byla v nich bolest a ztráta. Ta bestie se usmívala.  
  
„ Proč to dělám?“  
„Ze stejného důvodu jako já.“  
Sevřel rty. Moc dobře věděl, proč to dělá. Byla to droga. Ta nejnebezpečnější a nejméně dostupná droga ze všech.  
„ Cítím se s tebou jako člověk.“  
Přikývla.  
„ Slabý, zranitelný…a nakonec osamělý.“  
„ Sentimentální,“ opravila ho.  
„ Máš pravdu. _My_ takoví nejsme,“ přiznal hořce.  
  
Vyklouzla zpod něj a zima, která po ní zůstala, byla zdrcující.  
„ Někdy mám pocit, že jsem si tě vymyslel. Že jsi jenom drogová halucinace z abstinence lidskosti.“  
„ Já vím. Mycroft říká, že jsem horší než čokoláda. Teď spi.“  
Propadal se do snu.  
_To nic…tu bolest dokáže přece skrýt a nevzpomene si na ni dřív, dokud mu do života znovu nezavane Východní vítr._

Usnul dřív, než zmizela. Nezbylo po ní víc, než slabá vůně na jeho košili.  



End file.
